Mia and me The Movie
Presentation of the Series Mia's story began when her parents disappeared mysteriously after a terrible accident. They were presumed dead and Mia was sent to boarding school near Florence, Italy. But Mia found no peace there: along with her new friends, Paula and Vincent, she had to assert herself against unpleasant colleagues. One day she discovered an incredible secret: from her parents, Mia inherited an old book and a magic wrist that allows her to enter the magical world of Centopia. There, Mia is an elf and unique who can understand and talk with the unicorns. No fairy tale realm, she finds friends among like fantastic creatures. Always by his side, his best friends, the elves Yuko and Mo, the unicorn Onchao and the pot Phuddle. * About the Series The next movie is an exciting Mia adventure: she has to come across a monster damn frog. Toxor threatens Centopia and seeks to make his poison pit personal. In addition, he holds the key to the mysterious disappearance of his parents ... ☃☃☃☃Until today, three seasons of the series contaminated by Mia's adventures in the real world and in the fantastic world of Centopia with his pious friends and unicorns. Another season is already under development. "Mia and I" are sold so far in more than 80 territories and are the number one spot among women's TV shows in many of them. Especially about this is a combination of live action sequences, no real world, with the main plot always taking place in the colorful and lively fantasy world of Centopia. * Productions "Mia and me®", created by Gerhard Hahn, is a production of Hahn & m4e Productions GmbH - a joint venture between m4e AG and Gerhard Hahn. About m4e AG: The m4e group, Founded in 2003, is an international brand and media management company that is a database for children and family entertainment. M4e AG is a leader in the creation, production, distribution and marketing of live action and live programming. Its own library of more than 2,300 episodes features some of the most recognized brands such as "Lizzie McGuire", "Mia e me®", "Mouse Hint", "Wisper", "Miffy", "Rainbow Fish" . The m4e group includes a Tex-ass Textilvertriebs GmbH, a Telescreen BV, a m4e Television GmbH, as joint venture companies Hahn & m4e Productions GmbH and YEP! TV Betriebs GmbH & Co.KG, as well as m4e Licensing and Merchandising, A full service agency / division representing international entertainment brands like "Beyblade", "Yo? Kai Watch" or "Super Wings". Since July 2007, m4e group - key facts: - The total value? Published in a chain of one source - Library of about 2,300 episodes of programs for children and families - Programs awarded in more than 150 territories worldwide - New development / production show: "Mia e me®" (Season 4, feature film), "The Beatrix Girls" and more. In February 2017 Studio 100 Group acquired a majority stake in m4e AG. Will both companies now combine all as synergies over their activities and international? from a first idea to the smile of a child in one of the theme parks. Under the roof of Studio 100, one of the largest European companies for children's and family entertainment is formed. * About Hahn Film Hahn Film was founded in 1980 by Gerhard Hahn. Since 1986, a company headquarters has been in Berlin. Hahn Film AG is the historical core and production center of the Hahn Group, which also has a Hahn International Marketing & Distribution GmbH, Hahn Film Entertainment GmbH, Hahn Graphics and Helle Freude GmbH, collecting both the artistic design and the entire production chain. Value of the development and production of IP up to a commercialization of films and media products.